


All I want for Christmas

by Jurrassica



Series: Christmas one-shots 2020 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Sex, Dystopia, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Matchmaking, Omegaverse, but it won't happen, mate marks, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Living in a country where Alpha's and Omega's were paired through a matchmaker, all Cloud wanted for Christmas was for his best friend Zack Fair to be his mate.Chances were so slim, given that Cloud was well-liked and highly wanted by many alpha's throughout Shinra. Strong and confident, alpha's had tried to bribe matchmakers into matching Cloud with them.But maybe, just maybe, this Christmas, he'd get his wish.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Christmas one-shots 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3DOPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DOPotato/gifts).



> Last Christmas fic that isn't too much of a Christmas fic? Lol
> 
> Mpreg is mentioned in this fic. Only mentioned and it doesn't happen and won't happen.
> 
> Gifting this Christmas fic to 3DOPotato because she let me scream at her about this idea, haha.

Sure, no one would consider Zack a patient man. But not necessarily in a bad way. He was just overly passionate about things. He was being matched today. He’d find out the name of his chosen mate as soon as he opened the envelope in his hands.

But a part of him didn’t want to be matched. He didn’t want some omega he had never even met. He wanted to be happy, to be madly in love with his mate.

That, and he was madly in love with his best friend.

His omega best friend, who also wasn’t matched yet.

He and Cloud had been friends since they were kids. And Cloud was just so easy to fall in love with. And Zack wanted to make Cloud happy and make him feel safe and loved.

But now he was being matched. Already had his future mate's name in the envelope in his hands. He was so nervous. Didn’t even want to look at it. Couldn’t they go back to the old days? When people were able to choose their mates? True love marriages. He’d have chosen Cloud the moment they were out of high school.

And now? Things would be hopeless. Cloud would be mated with some other alpha, and he’d probably never see him again. So many alphas were so cruel to omega’s, and Zack just knew, knowing Cloud’s luck, he’d get a terrible alpha as a mate.

It brought stinging tears to his eyes, knowing Cloud would be treated badly. It almost made him want to take Cloud away, far from Shinra, where omegas weren’t seen as second class citizens.

Sighing, he tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter, eyes widening in pure shock when he saw the name of his matched mate.

 _Cloud Strife_. 

One week before Christmas, and all Zack wanted was Cloud.

And he would get his Christmas wish.

* * *

Mating ceremonies were awful, and Cloud hated them. Hated going to them. Especially since he didn’t even know the name of his mate. But maybe, just maybe, he’d get a good mate? One that treated him well and let him continue the life he lived? An equal partnership? It was possible, right?

His best friend Tifa had a great mate named Rude. He was always so good to her, loved her, treated her so well. Tifa was overjoyed and happy with life.

Aerith too. Her mate Tseng was a little odd at first, but he loved her more than anything. And she was happy as well.

Cloud wanted that, too. Wanted to be happy with his mate. But the only way he could ever see that happening was if Zack was his chosen one.

It was a week before Christmas, and all he wanted for Christmas was Zack.

But here he was, at his own mating ceremony, and he knew Zack would be nowhere to be found.

“Cloud?” A soft touch to his shoulder. Aerith. Sweet Aerith was trying to soothe him, calm his nerves.

“Hmm?”

“Ready to go?” No. He wasn’t ready to go. He’d never be ready. Not without Zack. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and hold his tears in, he looked up at his friends.

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

Mating ceremonies were simple and small, for which Cloud was grateful. Pairs had the option to have an actual wedding, later on, if they wished it.

The omega had two other omega companions, while the alpha had two alpha companions. Parents were welcome as well, but Cloud’s were dead, and he heard from the officiant that his mate didn’t have parents either. 

“Why are you so happy?” Cloud asked, looking back and forth between Tifa and Aerith, who were at either side of him, intertwining their arms with his. Why were they so happy? His life was about to be over.

“Your mate! He’s so handsome, Cloud.” Aerith giggled.

“Looks aren’t everything.” True, they weren’t. And yeah, sure, Zack was handsome, but that was only a small part of what made him amazing. He was also-

“He’s so loyal and determined and devoted. Goofy and silly.” Tifa said, and Cloud faltered in his steps.

“Wh..what? Why are you telling me this?” His heart was pounding against his chest. All the things, they all sounded exactly like -

“Zack?” Cloud’s eyes widened, unable to believe that Zack was there, standing at the alter.

Zack was his chosen alpha, his chosen mate. The matchmaker matched them together. His Christmas wish had come true.

“Hey beautiful, imagine seeing you here?”

* * *

Later on, they were alone in their new four-bedroom house, given to them by Shinra. Four bedrooms meant Shinra expected them to have three kids to fill those other rooms. It made Cloud’s heart tighten in anger and fear. 

Zack was sitting on their large bed, while Cloud was standing, mind all over the place.

“You okay?” Zack asked softly, watching as Cloud fidgeted with his tie, not even able to look Zack in the eye, almost like he was shy about the situation they were in.

But Cloud had absolutely nothing to be shy about. Especially not when it came to Zack. Theyd been best friends for so long. Shared secrets and dreams with one another. Cloud was always able to be himself around Zack, and never felt embarrassed.

But now? When they were expected to consummate their mating and prove it? Yeah, that made Cloud nervous. Nervous and disgusted that Shinra expected all that from them.

Shinra truly owned their lives.

And now, this close to Christmas, Cloud wanted nothing to do but to run far, far away from Shinra, with Zack.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He got exactly what he wanted. Zack as his mate. Exactly what he wanted for Christmas. But he couldn’t comprehend why he was so...nervous. He had been alone with Zack countless times. But now? Knowing exactly what they’d be doing? He could barely stand it. 

“C’mere Cloudy. Why are you so nervous? I can smell it on you.” Zack said, placing his hands on Cloud’s hips, pulling him closer.

“M’not nervous,” Cloud mumbled, placing his hands on Zack’s shoulders. He liked having Zack’s hands on him. That’s what he wanted so desperately. Zack’s hands on him, his mouth all over his skin, dick buried deep inside of him. It made him shudder, thinking about it all happening.

“Wanna take a bath together?” Zack asked, hand slipping underneath Cloud’s shirt, gently rubbing up his back in a soothing manner. Soft. Cloud’s skin was so incredibly soft. So unlike him, but probably because their jobs varied so much.

“Yeah, a bath sounds nice.”

Zack could sense it, Cloud’s nervousness. He had felt it once before, about a year ago, when they almost kissed. He could smell it on him, so much nervousness, that overcame his normal pheromones. 

The last thing he wanted to do was make Cloud more nervous. He had him now. Cloud was his (and he was Clouds). Their marks proved it. Seeing his mate mark on Cloud’s neck made him want to jump Cloud the moment they were alone. But once they were, Cloud’s nervousness came through.

Zack loved bubble baths, so of course he made sure that’s what they were doing. A nice, hot bubble bath. It was perfect and calming. Plus, a nice romantic way to be close to Cloud.

He let Cloud get in first, averting his eyes so Cloud didn’t have to feel uncomfortable, and got in after him.

There was no way Cloud didn’t feel his hard-on, with the way he was leaning against his chest, practically in his lap. Cloud’s nervousness had dissipated, and all he could smell was pure arousal. Desperation. Cloud wanted him, and there was no way he was able to hide it, even if he wanted to. Good. He wanted Cloud to be calm. There was no reason for him to even be nervous. If Cloud didn’t even want to consummate their bonding tonight, Zack would totally accept and respect that. He’d spend the night kissing him gently, gently touching him, and holding him all night. He just wanted Cloud to be relaxed and comfortable around him.

He could smell Cloud’s arousal getting stronger. Any hints of nervousness and doubt were basically gone, completely taken over by arousal and desperation. 

“Wanna get out?” He nuzzled underneath Cloud’s ear with his nose, breathing in the scent of his mate and placing a chaste kiss on the mating mark he had left just two hours ago. It was still bruised and raw, the skin still broken by his teeth. No blood, because he cleaned it off with his tongue before they left the courthouse. 

“Y...yeah.” 

* * *

“You’re so perfect, Cloud. I can’t believe you’re all mine. I love you, I’ve always loved you.” 

“I...love you too.” Cloud could barely talk, arousal shrouding his mind. He was wet and just wanted Zack inside of him. Wanted to be knotted, to complete their bonding for good. He spent too many nights thinking about it, touching himself and trying to be quiet while his roommate was just a few feet away in his own bed. If Leslie had ever heard him, he was kind enough not to say anything.

Zack laughed gently, plopping Cloud down onto their bed and immediately crowding on top of him, smiling into his neck when Cloud spread his legs and let Zack lay in between them. 

"I've always loved you. For so long." He murmured into Cloud's neck, finger slipping in between Cloud's ass, two pressing against his entrance. Wet, Cloud was already so wet and aroused. It turned him on even more. The fact that he could get Cloud ready and willing so quickly? Made his pride swell.

"Ah!" Cloud let out a little moan, moving his hips just a little, trying to take Zack's fingers inside of him. Zack obliged, slowly pushing in his middle and index fingers. They slid in fairly easy, only a little bit of resistance in all of the tightness. Cloud moaned louder, thrusting towards the fingers, wincing just a tiny bit. 

"Easy beautiful, I'll take good care of you tonight, I promise." Zack couldn't help but feel bad. Just a little. Cloud was probably so pent up. The omega apartments weren't exactly private. Zack knew Cloud had a roommate in his dorm. Probably never got much alone time. Shinra hated leaving

"Feels...feels good." Cloud swallowed, panting harder when Zack pulled away from his neck and met his eyes. 

"Yeah?" Zack whispered, placing a small kiss on Clouds lips, before placing his forehead against his mates. 

"No pain?" 

"I won't break Zack. You don't-f.. Fuck," Cloud paused, panting as Zack's fingers pushed deeper, teased at his pucker. "you don't have to be so gentle." No, he didn’t want gentle, and his body could take the roughness, it was made for that, after all. That and he could take the pain, not that Zack would ever hurt him.

“I know beautiful, I know.” Yeah, Zack knew. Knew how tough Cloud was, knew he wasn’t going to break or anything. But he couldn’t help but worry and want to protect and be gentle at first. Maybe it was part of his alpha nature or just his personality and love for Cloud.

“You gonna fuck me any time soon?” Cloud was getting impatient, horny, and able to feel slick across his entrance, some of it trailing down his ass onto his thighs. The way Zack was thrusting his fingers so painstakingly slow, basically blanketing his body, hot breath on his neck.

“Yeah, I’ll make love to you Cloud, but are you sure?” He heard Cloud whimper at the loss when he pulled his fingers out, catching his eyes and locking their gaze as he brought his slick-wet fingers to his mouth, sucking on them until they were clean and free of any slick he pulled from Cloud.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Cloud asked, pulling Zack closer, trying to get him as close as possible. He wanted everything Zack would give him. Wanted his body all over his, his thick cock inside of him, knotting him and claiming every deep part of him. He was all Zack’s, everything he ever wanted. And Zack was his too. He’d make sure of it, would give Zack a claim mark of his own by the time their week together was up.

“Are you comfortable?” Zack asked, rubbing the tip of his cock along Cloud’s entrance, earning a gasp from the omega.

“Would be more comfortable if you were inside me, 

.” Cloud teased, barely able to say much else because Zack pushed his thick cock inside Cloud, sliding in so easily between Cloud’s slick and the precum that had gathered around his cock.

“F..fuck fuck. C...Cloud!” Zack moaned, legs shaking when he bottomed out. Cloud felt amazing. So much better than he had ever imagined. Tight, hot, and wet. Felt like Cloud’s body was tightening around him, trying to keep his cock inside of him. Every time he pulled out, he felt Cloud’s body squeeze around him, try to pull him back in.

“Z..Zack,” Cloud moaned, tightening as Zack slowly pulled out, legs encircling more around his waist. He wanted him there, wanted him inside. “S’good.” Yeah, his own fingers never felt this good. Was never able to hit as deep as Zack’s cock was.

Cloud moaned as he fisted the sheets, trying to hold onto something as Zack picked up the speed, thrusting his cock inside of him at speed and strength Cloud had only seen on the battlefield. Normally, Zack was a gentle person, but it seemed his alpha instincts were taking control, desperate to find completion inside of his mate.

And it felt amazing. Cloud could barely think straight, couldn't even comprehend what Zack was saying to him. Everything about his body was so sensitive. The way he could feel himself tighten and pull each time Zack hit his sweet spot. He wanted so badly for Zack to cum inside of him and knot him.

He barely even noticed Zack presenting his neck to him, mumbling something Cloud couldn’t understand. But he was close, so close. One more hit against his sweet spot, and Cloud sunk his teeth into Zack’s neck, right above his scent mark, where it would scar and become a permanent mating mark. Good, Zack was going to be his, and everyone would know.

“C...Cloud I’m going to-” Zack couldn’t even finish his sentence, gripping Cloud’s hips hard enough to bruise, as he thrust as deep as he could, coming inside of his omega and knotting him, collapsing on top of him as his breathing evened out a little.

“Z...Zack,” Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat, mouth dry from moaning and yelling. “That was...so good.”

“Yeah,” Zack smiled, caressing Cloud’s cheek. “It was. But are you uncomfortable? We’ll uh...be stuck like this for a while.” 

“Mmm, I think I’ll be okay?” Okay, maybe not. He was already getting uncomfortable. His hips straining because of the position he was in.

“Cloudy, come on, maybe this will be better?” In a quick motion, Zack pulled Cloud into his lap, knotting cock still deep inside of him, and Cloud let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, much better.” Cloud smiled, feeling suddenly exhausted, but his eyes widened as he noticed how deep the mate mark on Zack’s neck was. Bloody and already turning purple. He didn’t realize he bit him that hard.

“It’s okay,” Zack began, seeing (and smelling) the worry on Cloud’s face. “I told you to do it, I wanted you to mark me, too.” He smiled, pulling Cloud to him with a kiss, desperately deepening it when he tightened his hand on his neck, groaning in pure pleasure as he held Cloud tight against him, coming again inside of his omega.

“W...what?” Cloud shuddered, hips shaking and moaning as he felt Zack’s cock twitch a little inside of him, already feeling so full and satisfied. He didn’t expect Zack to come again. Sure, he knew it was possible for an alpha to release numerous times when knotted inside of an omega, but it was a bit uncommon.

“S...sorry.” Zack sighed as he leaned back against the headboard, fingers gently playing with the little baby hairs on the back of Cloud’s neck.

“It’s fine,” He said quickly. “I just didn’t expect it.”

“Don’t worry gorgeous, I’ll warn you next time.”

* * *

It was cold out, snow blanketing the ground outside. The only light was from the Christmas tree that Zack and Cloud had decorated together. Two stockings adjourned the fireplace.

The first week during mating was always crucial for alphas and omegas to spend time alone together. Zack and Cloud were beyond happy to spend the time alone together. Getting to know each other's bodies, what they liked and didn’t like, and just being able to spend time alone together. It was nice, seeing as they barely got to spend any time with just one another after they both presented.

And now they were mates. Officially and in their hearts. They couldn’t ask for anymore.

But now realization hit. They’d be expected to have children that would grow up being trained to be SOLDIERs. Their kids wouldn’t have normal childhoods. Shinra paired up strong alpha and omega’s to have strong kids, only to take them away after they presented, separating them into alpha and omega dorms.

It wasn’t a good life, living in Shinra. And a lot of times they both wondered why they still lived there and didn't try to escape.

They knew of others who had escaped. To where? They never knew.

But they were determined to find out.

“Ready to go, beautiful?” Zack held out his hand, looking into Cloud’s eyes with a small smile.

They were due to report back the next day, their week alone together finally over.

But they weren’t going back.

They refused to let Shinra rule their lives anymore. Cloud wanted to work, help support his mate, and didn’t want to be some stay at home omega that just took care of the house and kids.

Zack wanted to help people, and being a SOLDIER was far from that. He also knew he’d have to deal with the repercussions if he allowed Cloud to keep working.

None of them wanted their own children taken away and forced to become SOLDIERs and fight for a country they didn’t believe in.

So they decided to leave, in the middle of the night, before anyone could get wind of where they were going.

Midgar. A place they heard was safe and took refugees from all over. No rules against omega’s holding jobs. They were treated as equal citizens.

Everything about Midgar sounded like a dream.

Something they could achieve together.

“Yeah Zack, I’m ready. Let’s run.”

“At least we both got what we wanted for Christmas, right Cloud?”

“Yeah, all I wanted for Christmas was you. And that’s all that will ever matter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I loved the idea for this fic and decided to make it into a series, based off this fic. 
> 
> So the fic will be in this universe, but it'll be a bit different (Aerti will be a couple in it, and Cloud won't be matched with Zack). It'll also be a lot more of world-building with the dystopia-esque world. Hope you'll all read it!
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know how you liked it!


End file.
